rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The First Step
"The First Step" 'is the fourth episode of the RWBY animated series that premiered on August 8th, 2013. Summary Lie Ren wakes up to his teammate, Nora Valkyrie, talking about how excited she is for the initiation. Ren then endures the rest of his morning ritual listening to her while brushing his teeth, eating his pancake breakfast, packing up his sleeping bag and taking his weapons with him from his provided locker. Nora hopes that the two of them can be on the same team. Meanwhile, Ruby wonders about their conversation, while Yang changes the subject by stressing how important it is to socialize with other people. While this reminds Ruby of her father's constant lectures, Ruby states that socializing is not as important as fighting, and that she is independent. However, when Yang asks about the rumour of forming teams, Ruby nervously hopes to be with Yang, who wishes Ruby would choose another partner, in the hopes of opening up to other people. Elsewhere, Jaune is trying to look for his designated locker, while Weiss is talking to Pyrrha Nikos, in the hopes of forging a partnership with her, with the intention of being on top and the envy of the other students, thanks to Pyrrha's unrivalled strength, and Weiss's intelligence. Pyrrha, however, wishes for the surprise of a random partner. Soon, Jaune walks in on their conversation, hoping to form a team with Weiss. When Pyrrha states the possiblity of a four member team, Jaune suddenly pays his attention to her and introduces himself. As he states his intention to form a partnership, Weiss barges in on the conversation, stating that such a partnership is impossible, with Pyrrha's celebrity status dwarfing his own. While Jaune is dismayed, Pyrrha says that she may be delighted at the possibility to having him as a partner. As Jaune's hopes increase, Weiss feels uncomfortable, and suddenly, Pyrrha's weapon flies and pins him to a wall. Soon, Glynda announces that all the first-year students are to report to Beacon Cliff for their initiation. As Ruby and Yang help him up, Jaune is dismayed by his lack of confidence. Later, Ozpin briefs their initiation. He announces that their students' partnerships will last for the duration of their studies at Beacon, stressing that it is important to choose a partner that they can work well with. The partners will be decided as the first person to make eye contact with after they land at the Emerald Forest. He advises that, since there will be opposition, destroying everything in their path is a must. They will also be discreetly evaluated for their performances during the initiation. The objective is to seek a relic (one per team) in a temple in the forest and guard it, along with their standings. As Jaune asks Ozpin a few questions, he soon realizes that everyone will be catapulted and that they have to figure out how to land on their own, as the initation begins. But before he can ask anything he is launched into the air screaming, as his classmates easily glide. Transcript Image Gallery Ep400001.png Ep400005.png Ep400007.png Ep400013.png Ep400014.png Ep400017.png Ep400021.png Ep400024.png Ep400029.png Ep400032.png Ep400033.png Ep400048.png Trivia *Jaune's locker number is 636, a reference to the address of Rooster Teeth Productions in Austin, Texas. *Ruby's line about growing up because she drinks milk might be another reference to Fullmetal Alchemist, due to main character Edward Elric never drinking his milk and therefore (according to his friends and family) never getting any taller. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1